buzzthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:A.J. two
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Buzz! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Getting started Might I suggest that you have a reasonably thorough scout around Puzzles Wiki, especially checking out my contributions (predominately the earlier ones) to see the sort of things I did when I started. Also, you would not believe just how much of the core stuff I stole from based on FFWiki, especially in the Help Portal. The vast majority of it is copy/pasted from influenced by the equivalent pages on FFWiki :P -- Sorceror Nobody 16:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: In the meantime, I'll get started on system messages, including things like user welcome messages... you can "personalise" them later. Also, if you want a tagline, let me know and I can do that too. Bear in mind that the Main Page can be made to show a different one. If you don't get what I mean by tagline, FFWiki's is the "The Final Fantasy Wiki has more Final Fantasy information than Cid could research" and Puzzles Wiki's is "An encyclopaedia of enigmas and compendium of conundrums", while both FFWiki and Puzzles Wiki just have a "Welcome to..." main page tagline. Okay? -- SN I've created a logo and favicon, just so we have them. They can be changed, of course, but they'll do for now. What do you think? -- SN :EDIT: You know... the FFWiki blogspace removal has given me a slightly unexpected bonus. For a while, I've been dying to know how you use those sitewide messages that appear on the top of all pages. With the current blog warning on FFWiki, I simply searched all namespaces for the text of the message, and voila: found it. So, from one wiki-runner to another, if you ever want to use the sitewide messages, it's here: Mediawiki:Sitenotice -- SN You know in the browser's tabs, to the left of the page name, FFWiki has a little chocobo head and Puzzles Wiki has a puzzle piece? That's the Favicon. New favicons always take a little while to update, which is why this site still has the wikia "w", but it shouldn't take more than an hour or two -- SN On an unrelated note, before I go to bed: given recent events, what do you think of this policy page as a pre-emptive measure? -- SN What's the Webserver directory index page for? Seems really random... -- SN 10:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, the favicon's finally updated! :P Anyway, the problem with the templates is that you're trying to copy loads that have various classes and styles that are built into Wikipedia, and that's before we even get started on link destinations. First of all, if you're going to copy something, copy from another Wikia wiki because the common Wikia CSS and JS is quite different from Wikipedia's. Secondly, while it can be extremely helpful to refer to existing ones, it's occasionally better to make them practically from scratch so you don't run into problems with residual connections to the source project. I'm going to have a look at some of the ones you've "imported", but I expect that I'll end up scrapping them and starting afresh rather than trying to "fix" them -- SN, 15:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to double-check, of all of the templates you've created on this wiki, only the VG one is wanted? -- SN Okay, what do you think of this? If you don't like the colours, you can change the class codes in the Mediawiki:Common.css. It's also not collapsible because I don't know what JS we'd have to copy... I tried just ripping it from FFWki (as is my default method :P) but there must be something I'm missing. Oh, and I'm not really sure how to deal with the Infobox, since I've never really made any (I'm a tables kinda guy) -- SN, 16:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Shall I add the CSS and JS for collapsible tables? I've got it working on Puzzles Wiki, so I can port it across. I can add tabs too, if you want. If you aren't sure what the spawn of the tabber extension looks/acts like, this page is absolutely swarming with them -- SN, 17:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll add the CSS/JS then. As for your other question: talk bubbles are, in my opinion, one of the finest things on wikia :P but seriously, it's up to you. I've "added" them on Puzzles Wiki (i.e. permit them and have related Help pages), so my own position on the issue should be very clear. Incidentally, if you don't already know, you might be intrigued by the unusually specific rules for signature templates on Puzzles Wiki... -- SN, 18:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Also, here's a seriously random thought that I've had: You know how some cities are "twinned" with other cities? Well, I thought that maybe we could do that with our wikis to form THE BUZZLES! WIKI COALITION XD Just so you know, I am still around (as it were) on here if you need help on anything else -- Sorceror Nobody 21:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am Master Ragnarok, mind if I start working on the buzz junior and Brain of oz Please answer-Master Ragnarok 05:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC)